With the development of display technologies, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have been widely used, and the display effect of the LCD devices is improved continuously.
A pixel structure located on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate is an important part of the LCD device, with different pixel structures forcing the LCD device to generate different display effects. FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of the pixel structure in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure of the LCD device includes a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of scan lines 12, a plurality of pixel units 13 formed by intersecting the plurality of data lines 11 with the plurality of scan lines 12, and a TFT 14 and a pixel electrode 15 located in each of the pixel units 13, where the TFT 14 is electrically connected to the pixel electrode 15 located in a pixel unit including the TFT 14. A red pixel unit, a green pixel unit, a blue pixel unit, and a white pixel unit are indicated by characters R, G, B, and W in Figures, respectively.
The pixel structure in FIG. 1 includes the red pixel unit, the green pixel unit, the blue pixel unit, and the white pixel unit. As such, light transmittance of the whole LCD device can be improved. However, because of the white pixel units provided, the numbers of the red pixel units, green pixel units and blue pixel units are reduced under a given sized pixel structure. Therefore, when a single color image is displayed, the brightness of the single color image will be decreased significantly.